Dark of the Deep
by oohrah15
Summary: Chuck Hansen and Raleigh Beckett have saved Earth and destroyed the Breach but have been transported to the kingdom of Arandelle where a dark magic allies itself with the monstrous Kaiju and what does Elsa have to do with this devious plot? ChuckXAnna RaleighXElsa. Did not want to put in crossover section. Pacific Rim Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate version where Chuck and Mako got switched with the Jaegers they are piloting. **

**Bottom of the Pacific Ocean, the Breach.**

"Can't this bucket of shit move faster?" Chuch Hansen yelled as he struggled to move the jaeger he was piloting. The other pilot, Raleigh Beckett, let out a sigh. Of all the damn pilots to survive Hong Kong he HAD to get stuck with Chuck. Raleigh didn't even know how they could be drift compatible with their conflicting personalities. Raleigh was more quiet and reserved while Chuck was just a raging douchebag.

"Shut it!" Raleigh snapped. "Striker we are coming over now!" Raleigh yelled. Chuck and Raleigh moved to get their nearly three hundred foot war machine, Gipsy Danger, to the aid of another jaeger, Striker Eureka, who was about to get double teamed by a category five Kaiju. Gipsy had so far been undamaged from battle minus a few scratches. Striker was not faring as well.

"No, Gipsy is nuclear, you know what you have to do." The man piloting Striker Eureka said. He looked to his co pilot and his adopted daughter. She knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you." The man known as Stacker Pentecost said.

"It's okay papa, I have dreamed of this since the kaiju took my family." The woman said looking at her father. He smiled at her, proud of what she had grown up to become. He brought his hand up to the screen and manually activated the large nuclear device on the jaegers back.

"Striker.." Chuck said sadly as he looked upon his old jaegers final moments. The two kaiju roared and converged on Striker as the device detonated. A massive explosion and shockwave shook the underwater surface as millions of gallons of water was displaced from the detonation. Gipsy activated her swords and dug them into the ground to avoid being blown back by the kinetic force. Gipsy continued to hold on as the millions of gallons of displaced water came rushing back. Gipsy's hull groaned and screeched under the tremendous amount of water pressure. Raleigh was at loss for words, he couldn't believe he just lost Mako. They seemed so indestructible when they took down Otachi and Leatherback. First he had lost his brother Yancy, now Mako.

"Come on yank, we got a breach to close." Chuck said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Chuck felt bad for Raleigh knowing how close he and Mako were. Chuck was never one for comforting so he kept his mouth shut.

"LOCCENT, we have the carcass!" Raleigh said as Gipsy grabbed ahold of the carcass of the kaiju Scunner. Gipsy began making her way to the breach until a large beast touched down a few hundred feet in front of them.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Chuck said. That damn Category five survived the blast! Chuck looked over at Raleigh who was already looking at him. Both thought the same thoughts as an idea surfaced.

"Activate thrusters! NOW!" Raleigh yelled as the jet thrusters on Gipsy's back ignited launching the jaeger towards the beast. Gipsy grabbed a hold of the beast around its neck and began relentlessly stabbing her swords into the Kaijus head.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! Raleigh yelled as the jaeger dove its blades into the monster. The kaiju snarled and brought its tail up from behind and stabbed Gipsy in the back.

"I've had enough of this bastard!" Chuck yelled as he activated Gipsy's nuclear turbine and burned a hole clean through the Kaiju's chest finally killing it. The jaeger and kaiju sank towards the breach and were sucked in. Chuck and Raleigh looked around at the new dimension and were given massive head buzzes from how disorienting and fluid like the new dimension looked.

"You got that over ride ready?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, get ready to launch into your escape pod." Raleigh said.

"The hell makes you think I'm leaving?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean?" Raleigh asked.

"This will look good." Chuck said. "American saves the world while Chuck Hansen pussied out and escaped. No way I'm lettin you have all the credit.

"Thanks." Raleigh said for the first time not wanting to deck the australian in the face. Gipsy came to a stop right in front of a ledge where three beings stood.

"So these are the bastards responsible?" Raleigh asked.

"Ugly little cretins." Chuck said. Without thinking Gipsy raised her large fists and slammed them down on the ledge killing the aliens.

"See how they like it." Raleigh said as the countdown began.

"See ya on the other side ya bloody wanker." Chuck said as the timer reached zero and they were engulfed in a while light.

* * *

><p><strong>Arandelle, many hundreds of years ago.<strong>

Princess Elsa of Arendelle looked out her window upon her kingdom, her coronation was soon. The day she would finally leave from her isolation and finally be able to see her little sister. Elsa still shuddered when she thought back to the faithful night all those years ago when she almost killed her little sister. Elsa was so drained emotionally from being isolated. She didn't even know how to talk to people. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a beautiful young woman in her twenties staring back at her. She had always felt the darkness stir up inside but she controlled it. She hated this, what kind of life was this? She fell to her knees and cried wishing for everything to change. Outside the castle a young girl with brown hair happilly skipped around with a big smile on her face. Princess Anna, unlike her older sister, was always happy and very bubbly. Easily excited, she constantly had a big smile on her face. She was excited for tonight, she could finally see her sister after such a long time.

"Good morning Princess Anna!" An elderly man called out.

"Good morning." She happily said as she skipped over to the gardens. Truth be told she was bored with this lifestyle, she wanted to go out and see the world. She then realized she had noo right to complain when she thought of her poor sister who had been locked away for so long. Anna sighed and prayed that her sister could live her life normally. Anna was never told why Elsa must be kept isolated and it constantly bugged her that she couldn't know. Hours passed and all the ambassadors and emissaries from other kingdoms allied to Arendelle came for the ceremony. Ships baring flags of many different nations littered the harbor as soldiers and knights patrolled the city. Elsa looked outside from her window and sighed nervously.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Raleigh opened his eyes expecting to see the afterlife but after feeling the nasty pain in his back he knew he was far from dead.<p>

"What the hell?" He said bring his hand up to his face. He was jolted hard as the room he was in shook violently. He looked at his hand and realized he was still in the conn-pod of Gipsy Danger and that he had just hit the conn pod with Gipsy's fist.

"Nice one dickhead." Chuck said.

"Chuck? You're alive too? Raleigh shouted.

"Unfortunately, Where they hell are we?" Chuck asked.

"Better question, how the hell are we alive?" Raleigh said.

"Hell if I know, all I remember was a bright light." Chuck said. "Was sure this Mark-III piece of shit was gonna go."

"Don't talk about my Gips like that." Raleigh angrily said.

"Or what? This thing is so out dated, things a damn dinosaur.!" Chuck said tempting fate.

"Really? Cause this dinosaur outlasted your Mark-5, who saved Hong Kong again?" Raleigh said.

That did it.

"You fuckin bastard!" Chuck yelled as he began to unstrap himself from the pilot station to stuff Raleigh's mouth with his fist.

"Wait look!" Raleigh said pointing his finger at the viewing screen.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Chuck asked.

"No seriously! LOOK!" Raleigh said. Chuck turned and saw a sight he could not believe.

"Kaiju." He said.

* * *

><p>Across the blue sea a fleet of ships hailing from Denmark made its way towards the coast. On the flagship was a rather chubby man with a thick beard.<p>

"Ah bosun, great day to be at sea isn't it?" He said taking a breath of the salty sea air.

"Indeed captain!" The bosun said in a very salty sea accent. "We be headin into port soon!"

"Very well! I suspect we shall have a bountiful feast awaiting us!" The Captain said as he looked up on the deck. "Bosun?"

"Yes sir?" The bosun responded.

"Get me my chief navigator and my charts." The Captain said. "I don't believe there is supposed to be an island over there.

"Island?" The bosun said as he turned and saw the incoming landmass. "Sir..."

"Yes bosun?" The Captain said pouring over his charts.

"That be no island." The bosun said fearfully. The captain looked up and saw a the island was moving!

"All hands on deck!" The captain yelled. "General quarters!"

Everyone on the ships ran to their battlestations as a large monster arose from the sea. It towered over the vessels. It was a disgusting creature with three horns on its head. It had eight blue eyes with furry fangs on its mouth. It had what appeared to be eight legs. It much resembled a spider.

"FIRE!" The captain yelled as the ships open fired on the beast. The puny cannonballs had no effect on the monsters hide. The creature brought up its front legs and smashed down upon the ships sending hundreds of sailors to Davy Jones' locker. After making quick work of the fleet the monster set its eyes upon the coast where a large castle sat. The fearsome beast made its way towards the city.

**XXX**

People screamed and panicked as the monster appraoched the city.

"Your majesty! We must get you to safety!" A guard said tugging Anna.

"But what about my sister? What about all these people?" Anna yelled fearfully.

"We have sent men to escort your sister to safety, we are moving these people as fast as we can but we are running out of time!" The guard said as he was smashed under a large piece of wood. Anna screamed as she saw the man get crushed by a ship that had been thrown from the harbor. She looked and saw the monster had made landfall and was destroying everything in its path! Anna cried as she saw hundreds of people lives end in an instant. She was no more than two miles from where the monster stood. She was so scared she couldn't even move. How could they stop that thing? She saw the creature fall back as it was hit with a blast of ice. Anna looked to see her sister firing ice at it.

"ELSA GET OUT OF THERE!" Anna yelled but her sister was too far away to hear it. Elsa was focusing all her strength into her ice, it was time to make good use of her powers. She tried to freeze the creature but it was simply too large. Each time she froze a part of it it broke free. She was slowing it down and it was buying precious time for people to escape. She was starting to faint out of consciousness as the continiuos use of her powers took its toll. Soon she couldn't even muster a snowflake and she fell to the ground. Anna saw this and sprinted to her sister to help her.

"Elsa get up!" Anna yelled hysterically as the beast roared in anger. Tears rolled down Anna's face as the creature looked down at them.

"Anna!" Elsa said coming back from unconsciousness. "You have to get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Anna said crying. Elsa felt tears form in her eyes as the monster brought its leg to smash them. The sisters embraced each other sobbing and prepared for the end. Elsa just prayed they didn't suffer. A loud deafening horn was heard off in the distance. Elsa opened her eyes and saw the monster had turned away from the city and was going back towards the water.

"Anna its okay, its leaving." Elsa said running her hand through her younger sisters hair. Elsa silently thanked God for the monster being distracted. She screamed as she saw the monster flying through the air and crashing into a wall a few hundred feet away. She was so petrified, she gathered the courage to look up and saw a truly unbelievable sight. A metal man absolutely colossal in size throwing punches against the monster. The metal man let out a horn as it raised its fists and slammed them down onto the monsters head. The creature responded with slamming its front legs into the metal man's chest and knocking it down. The metal man's hand transformed into a glowing blue point and fired blue flashes into the monster. The beast screamed as it fell back with several gaping holes in its chest. It spun around and shot a white fluid at the metal man which caused it to get stuck.

**XXX**

"What the hell is this stuff?" Chuck yelled as he tried to move Gipsy's left arm but it wouldn't budge from the fluid the kaiju shot. The kaiju codenamed 'Black Widow' slammed her front leg into the conn pod causing massive dents in the hull.

"AHHH!" Raleigh screamed as he activated his chain sword and sliced off Black Widow's front legs. Black Widow screamed in rage and Gipsy sliced off the white webbing on her left arm. Black Widow charged in blind rage at Gipsy in an attempt to bite off its conn-pod. Gipsy let out her battle horn as she stuck both her swords into the Kaijus neck and sliced the monsters head off.

"Holy shit." Raleigh said catching his breath. Gipsy picked up the dead body of Black Widow and raised it over her head. Gipsy let out her horn three more times in victory before slamming the dead kaijus body to the ground. Gipsy then turned to look at the destruction the beast caused.

"I don't recognize this city." Raleigh said.

"Looks like 16th century europe." Chuck said.

"Even if this is europe how the hell did a Kaiju get here? They are only in the pacific." Raleigh said.

"Beats me wanker, lets get out of this thing, I'm starvin." Chuck said.

"We can't just leave Gips in the middle of this city." Raleigh said.

"Do you see a damn Shatterdome anywhere?" Chuck asked.

"No but how will we get down? Unless you think you can survive a 280 foot drop to solid rock." Raleigh said thinking Chuck could use a good hit to that thick head of his.

"Let's just lie her down then." Chuck said.

"We are NOT lying down my Gipsy on the ground!" Raleigh yelled.

"Do you got any better ideas?" Chuck asked. "Cause I'm all ears."

"Fine." Raleigh said not believing he was about to just throw his jaeger on the ground.

**XXX**

A cautious crowd had gathered around the metal man. It had been standing still for a while now. The Arendelle army had surrounded the metal man with artillery and calvalry. Elsa and Anna looked and marveled at the metal colossus.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa said holding her sister. "I thought I was gonna lose you.

"That was so scary." Anna sobbed into her sister. "I didn't wanna die."

"I know, I know." Elsa said holding her sister tighter. It wasn't fair, her first day of freedom and she almost gets killed by a giant spider?

"HEY LOOK!" A man shouted as the everyone looked towards the metal beast. It slowly got to its hands and knees, the earth shaking as the appendages hit the ground. It then lowered its head to the ground. A hatch opened and out walked two men in black armored suits. The crowd let out a gasp.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore mate." One of the men said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raleigh looked around and investigated the people. They looked as if they were from the middle ages, horse carriages, knights, castles. He first thought they had stumbled into one of those renassance fairs.

"SEIZE THEM!" A man in armor yelled. A regiment of gaurds drew their swords and spears and closed in on Raleigh and Chuck.

"Are you frickin shittin me? We just saved them!" Chuck said angrily backing up.

"STOP! We are the pilots of the jaeger Gipsy Danger! We mean no harm!" Raleigh said hoping these people would recognize the jaeger.

"Nonsense! You leveled half of our city and destroyed our entire merchant fleet!" The captain of the guards yelled as he raised his hand to signal a group of archers.

"Ah shit! Back in the jaeger!" Chuck yelled as the two bolted for the hatch to the conn-pod. The guards chased after them and tackled Chuck. Raleigh turned and ran to the rescue but not before letting the guards whack Chuck in the face a bit. Raleigh kicked off the guards so Chuck could get back up. Jaeger pilots were extrememly well trained in hand to hand combat and excelled at self defense. Raleigh and Chuck easily dodged swing after swing from the guards until Chuck was struck with an arrow.

"AHH!" He yelled as he placed his hand over his side where the arrow struck. Raleigh ran to help but was hit by a swing from a sword and had his chest sliced. Raleigh groaned as he clutched his bloody chest. He looked up to see a guard holding up the hilt of a sword. The last thing Raleigh saw the hilt coming down on his head.

* * *

><p>Elsa saw the whole thing and was conflicted. These men did save them from the monster but with so little regard for the surrounding area. All of her kingdom's merchant ships had been sunk and countless lives had been lost. Her first day as Queen was not going so well. That machine they were in was unlike anything she had ever seen! She didn't think such things could be built. Had another kingdom discovered some great technology?<p>

"Elsa!" Elsa turned to see her sister running over.

"Anna?" Elsa responded. Her sister still was shaken up from the ordeal.

"What will happen to them?" Anna asked referring to Raleigh and Chuck.

"I do not know, I will question them when they awake but for now they will be placed in the dungeon." Elsa said.

"Elsa what was that thing?" Anna asked.

"The beast or the metal man?" Elsa responded.

"Both, I have never heard of or seen anything like them." Anna said. "That thing, it looked right at me. It came right for me!"

"It's okay, its gone now." Elsa said placing a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"What if there are more?" Anna cried.

"Then we must hope the metal man is on our side." Elsa said trying to comfort her sister.

"Elsa, I saw you shooting ice at the monster, what was that all about?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes widened. Anna was never supposed to know of her powers. She had to come up with an excuse but how?

"Anna I-" Elsa said trying to come up with a story but she knew she was caught. "Listen I don't know how to say this but-"

"Your highness!" The captain of the guard said barging in. "The prisoners are awake and stable."

"What do you mean stable?" Elsa asked.

"One was struck with an arrow in the side and the other recieved a slice from a sword in the chest." The captain said.

"They were to be unharmed!" Elsa said angrily as ice crept out from her. She saw the look in Anna and the captains eyes when she realized she had just shown her powers again..

"You are never to speak of what you just saw!" Elsa said to the captain. The captain nodded his head in acknowledgement. Elsa turned to face her sister.

"Anna listen, I have this curse, I can't control it and it is very dangerous. I ask you to please never come near me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Elsa said sadly.

"What? NO!" Anna said. "I haven't seen you in years! And now you are shutting the door on me again?"

"I will discuss this later." Elsa said as she walked towards the door to interogate the prisoners. "Guards make sure she doesn't come near me."

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as two guards held her back. Elsa let tears fall as heart broke. All she did was cause pain for her sister. She sucked up her tears and made her way to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"I swear I outta leave those suckers to the kaiju next time." Chuck said rubbing his side.<p>

"They were just scared." Raleigh said.

"So is everyone else on Earth, they never attacked us!" Chuck replied."What the hell is this place anyway?"

"Arendelle." A regal voice said. Chuck and Raleigh turned to see a beautiful young woman with blonde hair approaching.

"Hot damn." Chuck said giving out a whistle. The woman looked repulsed.

"Shut it you moron! She's royalty!" Raleigh said giving Chuck a good kick.

"How would you know yank?" Chuck asked.

"Her crown you idiot." Raleigh said pointing to the golden piece upon Elsa's head.

"Oh shit." Chuck said.

"Who are you two and what is your business here?" The queen asked.

"Considering we saved your city we outta be the ones askin the questions here!" Chuck barked.

"Saved? You and that monster killed nearly ten thousand people in your little brawl!" The queen said angrily.

"That's enough Chuck!" Raleigh said. "Your majesty, I can explain."

"You can explain to the courts!" The queen said as she turned and exited. Guards came and grabbed Raleigh and Chuck and hauled them out of their cells.

"Watch the side ya bastards!" Chuck yelled as he was grabbed by two guards. Raleigh just shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa I demand to know, where was Arendelle's army and navy when that creature attacked?" The King of France demanded. Elsa along with the royals from all the visiting nations had assembled in the grand courtroom to discuss today's events.<p>

"Half of our army lies dead at the bottom of the sea!" Elsa replied. "What would you have done my king?"

"I would have put a stop to it before it and that metal giant flattened the entire city!" The King retorted.

"Enough! Enough!" An elderly king from the Northern Pass said. "There was nothing any of us could have done!"

"King Polanski is right." Elsa said. "We will find out the truth from the two men from the metal giant." As if on cue, guards burst through the door and threw Raleigh and Chuck to the ground. Immediately the two were met with jeers.

"HANG THEM!" A majority of those present yelled.

"Silence! This is my court! I will decide what to do with them!" Elsa yelled. She didn't think she would have the cold heart to send men to their execution but she would if it meant protecting her kingdom. "I shall ask you two again, what is your business here?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Raleigh said.

"Try me." Elsa said.

"My name is Raleigh Beckett, and this is Chuck Hansen. We are Jaeger pilots." Raleigh said.

"What is a jaeger?" King Polanski asked.

"Jaeger, means hunter in my language." King Dieter of Germany said.

"You don't know what the jaegers are?" Chuck asked shocked.

"No, should we?" Elsa asked.

"I'd imagine so, they are quite famous across the world." Raleigh said.

"You still haven't answered my question." King Polanski asked.

"Well technically it is classified then if you don't already kno-" Raleigh began to say.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Chuck said. "Its the big metal robot sitting in the doggy style position outside the castle!"

"So that's what you call the beast." King Pierre of France said.

"That 'beast' has a name. She is called 'Gipsy Danger'." Raleigh said defensively.

"What was that beast you were fighting?" Elsa asked.

"A Kaiju." Raleigh said. "Listen, we are just as confused as you are. In order for us to answer your questions you must answer mine."

"Who are you to be ordering royalty?" King Pierre asked.

"Where I come from royalty doesn't exist. Power comes from the people." Raleigh said. "What year is it?"

"1750, you are in Norway." Elsa said. Upon hearing this, Chuck's jaw hit the ground while Raleigh seemed less surprised.

"How in the bloody hell did we wind up three hundred years in the past?" Chuck yelled.

"What do you mean?" King Dieter asked.

"Our story is quite far fetched, I swear I will tell the truth but whether or not you decide to believe me is up to you." Raleigh said.

"Fair enough." Elsa said. "Begin."

"As you probably guessed we are not from around here. We are from the year 2025 and the entire world was under attack." Raleigh said.

"You are from the future? Prepostorous!" King Pierre yelled.

"You don't believe us that is fine." Raleigh said. "We have been at war with the Kaiju for twelve years. The kaiju were unstoppable, we created the jaegers to fight them."

"If you really are from the future, show us a piece of future weaponry." King Pierre said.

"You mean aside from the three hundred foot tall walking war machine outside?" Chuck responded.

"Or perhaps some technology." King Polanski suggested hopefully.

"You must understand that we can not do that. If we were to give you our tech, it would severely alter history most likely for the worst." Raleigh said. "Time is not meant to messed with. Even just our presence here may result in devastating consequences.

"Then why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"I was getting to that. We found out the kaiju were being created by a race called the 'precursors' and they were sending the kaiju to kill us off so they could take Earth for themselves. We entered the their world and destroyed it." Raleigh said.

"Pray tell how did you do that?" King Dieter asked.

"Classified, we can not allow the technology we used to be discovered before its time." Raleigh said.

"Very well, what happened next?" Elsa asked.

"We destroyed their world which was in a different plane of existence, a different universe you might say. Because we were in a different universe from our own that may have been what jolted us through time." Raleigh said.

"I see, so you are not here to attack us then?" Elsa asked.

"Of course not your majesty. Raleigh said smiling. Elsa liked him already, Chuck on the other hand.

"Would have been nice if we knew that an hour ago!" Chuck said pointing to his side.

"Nonsense! You know how many people you killed fighting that beast?" King Pierre shouted.

"You ungrateful bastard! If it weren't for us that thing would have leveled all of Europe by now!" Chuck retorted.

"If you get back in that machine you will destroy the entire world with your recklessness!" King Pierre replied.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Chuck yelled as the guards held him back.

"With all due respect your majesty, we did not intentionally target anyone who was killed. I hope you realize how difficult it to fight Kaiju in populated areas. It is like running and jumping through ants trying not to step on one." Raleigh said.

"So you compare us to ants? I suppose my wife who lie dead at the bottom of the sea was just an ant'!" King Pierre yelled. Raleigh didn't respond not knowing how to confront a someone who just lost their wife. "Mark my words you two will pay for this!"

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Chuck yelled. "I LOST MY MOTHER TO THOSE THINGS! JUST SAT AND WATCHED AS SHE WAS CRUSHED!"

"Please sir, calm down." Elsa said trying to restore order.

"Chuck." Raleigh said trying to calm the raging australian down.

"NO!" Chuck said. "We all lose people! Get over it! Thats war!"

"How dare you speak to me like that you peasant!" Pierre said. "I demand their imprisonment at once!"

"You can't do that!" King Polanski said. "This is not your domain!"

"Queen Elsa, imprison these two immediately or I will cease all trade with Arendelle, your people will starve." Pierre threatened.

"You can't be serious!" Elsa said.

"Is the fate of your kingdom worth the lives of two miserable worms?" Pierre asked. Elsa felt heart begin to race, she began sweating. This was too much to put on a newly crowned queen.

"STOP!" She yelled releasing a fury of ice and snow. All who were in the courtroom were blown back. Elsa looked up and saw what she had done.

"Oh no." She said.

"WITCH!" The Duke of Weselton said. "She has been practicing witchcraft!"

"Holy shit." Raleigh said.

"No! I'm not a witch!" Elsa said backing up.

"She will kill us all! GET HER!" The duke yelled. Elsa conjured a thick wall of ice between her and the incoming soldiers and sprinted out of the room.

**XXX**

"Please let me see her?" Anna asked for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, you may be the Princess but the Queen's word has more authority." The guard said.

"Pretty please?" Anna said batting her eyelashes in an attempt to woo the guard.

"No." The guard said.

"UGH!" Anna said giving up. The doors suddenly burst open as Elsa ran through and bumped into Anna.

"Elsa? Whats going on?" Anna asked.

"Don't! I'll hurt you!" Elsa said fearfully as she continued to run. Anna chased after her but ice was beginning to form from Elsa's footsteps and Anna kept slipping.

"ELSA COME BACK!" Anna yelled. Elsa simply kept running forward not noticing the large cloud forming over the castle. Temperatures dropped as snow began to fall. Elsa looked back and cried harder than she ever had. She was a monster.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa said as she made her way up the forest and into the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell was that all about?" Chuck asked as him and Raleigh were thrown back in the cell.

"What?" Raleigh asked.

"The fricken ice coming out of her!" Chuck retorted.

"Yeah what about it?" Raleigh replied.

"You aren't you know, a little surprised?" Chuck asked.

"After everything I have seen with the Kaiju, there is very little that surprises me anymore." Raleigh said. Chuck did agree to this, he had already seen giant robots fighting aliens from another dimension. What was a little magic?

"Well now we are stuck at square one, damn the frenchie." Chuck said.

"We gotta get back to Gipsy before the *gulp* dismantle her or something." Raleigh said. It was safe to say he was in love with his jaeger.

"Pffft! Dismantle? With what? Toothpicks?" Chuck laughed. Her hull is five feet of solid titanium, I'd love to see em break through that."

"I can't believe we are in the past." Raleigh said.

"Oi when you had that little speech about us being here messin up the future, were you serious?" Chuck asked.

"I was until I figured it like this. Since we are here right now, that meant in our timeline three hundred years ago we appeared with Gipsy and fought the kaiju so by that logic, we are meant to be here."

"What the actual hell?" Chuck asked confused.

"Nevermind, just don't do anything dumb like show them how to split an atom." Raleigh said as the doors opened.

"YOU!" A young woman with brown hair yelled as she pointed a finger at Raleigh and Chuck.

"Oh shes even better than the other one." Chuck said.

"You pig!" The woman said trying to conceal her blush. "What did you do to my sister!"

"Sister?" Raleigh asked.

"The queen!" She replied

"We didn't do a damn thing, it was that bastard french guy that set her off." Chuck said.

"Liar! It had to be the two of you and that, that danged metal thing of yours!" She said trying not to curse.

"Leave my Gipsy alone!" Raleigh cried like a child defending its toy.

"Well if the two of you won't tell me anything, you will help me get her back." She said.

"Oh yeah? You in what army?" Chuck taunted.

"That one bucko." She said pointing to the dozen armed guards brandishing their swords.

"Let's try to be civil here." Raleigh said. "Whats in it for us?"

"I am the Queens sister, I can grant you freedom if and only if you help me find my sister." She said.

"Not a bad deal, can you get us to our jaeger?" Raleigh asked.

"What a jaeger?" She asked with an adorable confused look on her face.

"The big metal thing we kicked that monsters arse with." Chuck said.

"Her name, is GIPSY DANGER!" Raleigh yelled.

"Thats a pretty name." The princess said wandering off before snapping back to reality. "Alright if I get you two to Gipsy you will help me find Elsa?"

"We don't got much of a choice, we will help you." Raleigh said.

"Thank you so much!" She cried. "I didn't get your names."

"Raleigh Beckett." Raleigh said.

"Chuck Hansen." Chuck said.

"I'm Princess Anna." Anna said as she opened the cell door. "Come with me we havent a moment to lose!"

* * *

><p>Elsa had long ago stopped running and had come to a slow walk. The front of her dress drenched in tears. She hated this, she hated her powers. All she wanted was a normal life. She fell to her knees and let out long sorrowful cries of anguish. She looked down on the ice and saw her reflection. Her cerulean eyes staring back at her.<p>

"I just want to be normal." She cried.

_"Get back! I'm a freak!" A young Elsa said as she jumped back from her mother._

_"Elsa, sweetie, come here." Her mother said in a sweet tone._

_"I'm a monster, I don't want to hurt you." Elsa cried. This broke the queen's heart as she walked over to her daughter. She scooped Elsa up in her arms and placed her in her lap._

_"See? Nothing happened." Her mother said rubbing her hair._

_"Do you and daddy still love me?" She asked through her sniffles._

_"Of course we do!" Her mother said. "We always will."_

_"But I'm so, different." Elsa said._

_"Here look in here." The queen said holding a mirror. "Look at you, two eyes, a nose, two ears, and a beautiful face. Just like everybody else."_

_"But what about my powers?" Elsa asked._

_"They can be a gift or a curse, it depends on which you allow it to become. Don't ever let them get the best of you." The queen said as Elsa began to nod off._

_"I love you mommy." Elsa said._

Elsa smiled at the memory of her mother. She remembered those words, she would never let her powers control her. It was time to see the good that they can do. Elsa laughed as she unleashed her imagination in snow and ice. Creating a snowman, bridges, sculptures and a large beautiful ice castle. She even managed to change her dress to an ice dress. The cold never bothered her anyway. She let out a long song of praise as she sun rose over her new castle. Here she was free, here was where she would stay.

* * *

><p>"Come on you two!" Anna said as she ran outside.<p>

"We'd be goin faster if you untied these damn cuffs!" Chuck whispered.

"Not till we are in the jaeger, how do I know you won't run off?" Anna asked.

"Touche." Chuck said. The three rounded the corner and saw it was clear. Although Anna technically had the authority to release prisoners, it would cause a large uproar in anyone saw. "Why is it snowing?

"My sister kind of set off an eternal winter when she got scared." Anna said.

"It ain't so bad." Raleigh said. Having lived in the Anchorage Shattterdome, Raleigh was used to the cold. Chuck who was from the arid heat of Australia was not faring as well.

"Clear." She said as the three ran to the courtyard. Anna looked and saw Gipsy Danger only a few hundred feet away, only problem? It was being guarded.

"Shoot!" She said to herself.

"Shit, how do we get past that?" Raleigh asked as one of the soldiers ran his sword along Gipsy's arm scratching the paint. "You fuckin son of a bitch!"

"I got an idea! Wait here!" Anna said as she hopped away.

"That girl has too much energy." Chuck said.

"Gettin a crush are we?" Raleigh said.

"Hell no! Shut up yank." Chuck responded as they waited for Anna. Anna ran around looking for him but she couldn't find him. She eventually saw him a top his horse.

"Hans!" She called out to man.

"Anna." Hans replied as he jumped down and embraced Anna in a hug. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay dear." She said. "Listen I need you to do something for me."

"Anything my love." Hans said holding her hand.

"I'm going to find my sister, the two guys driving Gips- I mean the metal man have agreed to use their machine to help me." Anna said.

"You can't! Its too dangerous!" Hans said.

"Please Hans, I need your help!" Anna said. "Can you find a way to move those guards away from the machine?"

"I don't know." He said rubbing his head.

"Please, do it for me! As a wedding gift." Anna pleaded.

"Okay dear you win." Hans said smiling as he mounted his horse. "I will draw them away."

"Thank you so much sweetheart!" Anna said hugging him.

"Be safe my angel." Hans said as he took off. Anna looked at him dreamily as he sped away.

"Who was that wanker?" Chuck asked.

"Husband or something." Raleigh said.

_Dammit _Chuck mentally said to himself. Oh well there are plenty more women out there. Anna came back with a happy grin on her face and nested between Raleigh and Chuck who were calmly waiting for the guards to move.

"GUARDS!" Hans yelled atop his horse. "In light of this extreme winter weather we must move everyone to the warmth of the castle. I need you to gather any food and supplies you can find."

"I can't believe that worked!" Raleigh said as he jumped into the conn-pod followed by Chuck and Anna. Anna was amazed at the technology of this awesome machine. She walked up and down the conn pod admiring all the lights and buttons.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" Chuck asked.

"You didn't think I was just gonna let you wander off on this big machine did you?" Anna asked.

"You can't stay in here, this is where we drive the damn thing." Chuck said.

"Just let her in aussie, its not like we are going to be getting punched by any Kaiju while we are up there." Raleigh said snapping into his pilot seat.

"Ugh, fine!" Just don't touch anything!" Chuck ordered as he strapped himself in.

"Initiating neural link." Raleigh said as he and Chuck mentally prepared themselves for the drift. Raleigh and Chuck lurched back as they saw each others memories.

_"Raleigh listen to me! I need you to-" Yancy Beckett yelled as he was torn out of the Conn Pod._

_"NOOOOOO! NOOOO!" Raleigh screamed as his brother was killed. Raleigh yelled as he was forced to pilot Gipsy alone. He raised Gipsy's right arm and activated the plasma cannon._

_"MAMA!" Chuck yelled as his house was smashed by an enourmos Catergory II. _

_"ANGELA!" DAMMIT!" Herc Hansen yelled as he embraced his son._

Raleigh and Chuck simply sat and watched the memories go by, neither one latching onto a bad memory. Soon the drift was over as soon as it began.

"Are you guys okay?" Anna asked. The two pilots moved their bodies in sync as Gipsy repeated their movements.

"LOOK OUT!" A guard screamed as Gipsy slowly stood up. Tons of snow and ice falling off of her as she rose to her full height. Hundreds of people began yelling in fear as Gipsy took her first steps.

"Its getting away!" A guard yelled as he jumped on to Gipsy's foot trying to hold the jaeger down but it was no use as he was shaken off like a fly.

"WOAH!" Anna said as she looked out the visor and saw the entire city. The jaeger towered over every other structure in the city making it a great viewpoint. She looked over at Chuck and Raleigh who moved with perfect sync like a ballerina. She decided not to distract them so she just sat cross legged on the floor as the jaeger continued to move.

"Which way Princess?" Raleigh asked.

"The mountains." Anna said pointing towards the mountain ridge.

"Shit, can we get through that? Looks pretty steep." Chuck asked.

"Gips can do it." Raleigh said. What looks like a far fall to you and me is a three foot tall for Gips."

_"I'm coming Elsa." _Anna thought. After twenty minutes of walking. Raleigh looked over and saw Anna sitting silent by herself. He felt bad and decided to spark up a conversation. He wasn't in battle or anything so he could afford to multitask.

"So Princess, how are you?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm okay, I'm really worried about Elsa though." Anna said.

"You really care about her don't you?" Raleigh asked.

"Yes, we are very close. Don't you have a brother or sister?" Anna asked.

"I had a brother, I lost him to the Kaiju." Raleigh said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Anna said.

"It's alright. It was over five years ago, I'm over it." Raleigh said.

"On a brighter note." Chuck said interrupting. "Are there any bars down there?"

"There were a few taverns but I think you stepped on most of them." Anna said.

"Motherfucker." Chuck said.

"You two have the foulest mouths I have ever heard!" Anna said.

"What are you talking about? I don't fuckin swear." Chuck said chuckling.

"Do you two have anyone special in your life?" Anna asked.

"I did, lost her to damn Kaiju." Raleigh said.

"I'm sorry, I keep bringing this stuff up." Anna said feeling horrible. She couldn't imagine losing Elsa and Hans. Raleigh didn't respond as he lifted Gipsy's leg to step over a ravine.

"Looks like you got a nice mate for yourself." Chuck said.

"Oh Hans? He is wonderful, we are getting married once all this is over." Anna said dreamily.

"Seems like you like him, how long you to been together? A few years?" Chuck asked.

"Oh we met this morning." Anna said smiling. Gipsy came to a halting stop as Raleigh and Chuck stopped to look at each other.

"I don't think I heard that right." Chuck said.

"We met this morning and he proposed! Oh isn't it romantic?" Anna said.

"More like creepy." Chuck said.

"So let me get this straight. You agreed to marry a man you JUST met that morning?" Raleigh asked shocked.

"Mm-hmm." Anna said nodding.

"This guy could be a child predator for all you know." Raleigh said.

"Hans is such a gentleman! He would never prey on children!" Anna said insulted.

"I don't know, a guy who proposes on the first date strikes me as a weird one." Chuck said.

"What are you jealous or something?" Anna asked pouting.

"Hell no, I'd rather stick a fork up my ass than marry you." Chuck said. Anna gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"You are such a jerk!" Anna said as her eyes became misty.

"Apologize to her." Raleigh said.

"No!" Chuck said.

"I said, apologize." Raleigh growled. Chuck remembered what happened last time he didn't apologize when Raleigh said so. He sighed as he turned to face Anna.

"Oi, I'm sorry, that was very rude I didn't mean it." Chuck said. Anna simply huffed and turned around.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Raleigh said. Chuck groaned as he rubbed his temples. The conn pod jolted violently as Gipsy's fingers slammed into the visor due to Chuck's action.

"Dammit Hansen!" Raleigh yelled as the conn podd had a dent put in it.

"Sorry!" He said.

"I swear they could build jaegers to match the size of your assholeness." Raleigh said as the two began to move the jaeger again. Anna sat in the corner and was very stung by what Chuck had said. He had no idea how much she just wanted love. Her parents died at a young age and she was separated from her sister. Anna had never felt love before and just wanted someone who cared about her.

"Stupid meanie." Anna said crying. She wished Hans was there to comfort her and put his hand around her and let her know everything would be okay. The Jaeger walked for ten more minutes before stopping.

"What are you doin yank?" Chuck said trying to move the jaegers legs but Raleigh stood still making it very difficult.

"I need to pee." Raleigh said.

"Are you shittin me? Chuck said. "Of all the times you need to pee!"

"Considering we aren't getting body slammed by a kaiju at the moment, I'd say this is the perfect time." Raleigh said. "Now lower her so I can go take a piss."

"Unreal." Chuck said as Gipsy lowered to the ground. Raleigh unhooked himself and ran outside. Before leaving he poked his head in.

"Now Chuck, is there something you wanna say to the Princess?" Raleigh asked. Chuck was about to open his mouth but Raleigh had already disappeared. Chuck looked over at Anna and saw the sad look on her face. He actually felt really bad about what he said earlier. He unhooked himself and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Go away." Anna said sniffling.

"Listen I am not good at apologizing but hear me out. I know I'm an asshole, I have been ever since I lost my mother." Chuck said sitting next to her.

"You lost your mother too?" Anna said perking her head up.

"I was eight years old when that damned kaiju crushed her right in front of me." Chuck said. "My old man was never the same after that either."

"I lost my parents when I was eleven, they were lost at sea." Anna said. "I know how you feel."

"My mother was the only one who really understood me. When that Kaiju killed her I guess I just felt this need to get revenge. I became very bitter after that, the only satisification I get is when I kill a kaiju."

"How scary is it?" Anna asked.

"How scary is what?" Chuck asked.

"Fighting one of those kaipoo." Anna said horribly mispronouncing the word kaiju.

"They are terrifying, you are just ants to them and they only care about killing you. But when you are in a Jaeger and you can fight back, you feel indestructable, almost like a god. I'm not gonna lie though, even in a jaeger I do get scared sometimes."

"You are really brave." Anna said.

"Well its all part of the job I guess." Chuck said letting out a small chuckle. "I get a lot of help from rum too."

Anna let out a giggle at his joke.

"But yeah I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Chuck said.

"Its already forgiven and forgotten." Anna said smiling.

"Well glad thats over with!" Chuck said as he hopped back to his pilot station. Raleigh re entered the jaeger moments later.

"Geez did your piss freeze coming out?" Chuck asked. "You took forever!"

"For your information I slipped and fell down a ravine. I had to crawl all the way back up no thanks to you." Raleigh muttered.

"Oh come on!" Chuck said as they reactivated Gipsy Danger. Anna felt a smile growing on her face. It looked like there was some good in everybody after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

It had been quite a few hours now and the sun had set long ago. Gipsy had turned her night and thermal vision on for her visor so her pilots could see where they were going. Raleigh turned and saw Anna yawning which in turn made him yawn.

"I think we should call it a night." Raleigh said.

"We can't! We have to find Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Its very dangerous to pilot jaegers when drowsy. We wouldn't to accidentely step on some village." Chuck said.

"We will head out first thing in the morning. Besides, this snow is playing havoc with Gipsy's nav system." Raleigh said.

"Okay." Anna said with a yawn.

"Let's set her down, nice and easy." Raleigh said as the two pilots sat Gipsy down on her butt. They crossed her legs and arms and had her crouch over to make her small as possible in the event the Arendelle army was searching for them. The two pilots shut down the jaeger minus the power to the conn-pod so they could stay warm. Raleigh walked over to what looked like a cabinet and opened it up. He pulled out a first-aid kit, MRE's, bottled water, flares, blankets, and two automatic rifles.

"What are those?" Anna asked pointing to the weapons.

"Guns." Chuck said as Raleigh tossed a gun to him.

"Guns aren't supposed to look like that." Anna said. The guns she had seen were very long and slender while the ones Raleigh and Chuck had were shorter and stockier.

"You forget we are from three hundred years into the future." Raleigh said."These are much deadlier."

"How so?" Anna asked.

"We can't tell you the firing mechanisms but it shoots bullets much faster and farther." Chuck said.

"Why on Earth would you need such awful things?" Anna asked.

"Us or the population in general?" Raleigh asked giving a blanket to Anna who graciously accepted.

"Well I guess soldiers would need them." Anna said. "But you are in a giant metal man, why would you need those?"

"Even Jaegers are mortal." Raleigh said. "Sometimes the pilot needs to evacuate."

"But why? These jaegers are so strong!" Anna said shocked.

"So are the Kaiju, we at one point had over thirty jaegers. Now Gips is the only one left." Raleigh said.

"You mean all the others were destroyed?" Anna asked not believing how such strong creations could fall.

"Such was the fate of my jaeger, Striker Eureka, I miss that guy." Chuck said.

"Was Gipsy the best? Since she is the last one?" Anna asked.

"Jaegers only as good as their pilots." Raleigh said. "As much as an ass Chuck can be we make a pretty good team, ah crap!"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"MREs are fried, must have happened when we were fighting Black Widow." Raleigh said as he placed a clip into his weapon. "Looks like I'm going hunting."

"How can you hunt anything in this wind?" Anna said.

"Like I said, deadlier and faster." Raleigh said as placed a thermal scope on his weapon and hopped outside. Chuck looked back at Anna and cursed Raleigh for leaving him alone with her again.

"What was she like?" Anna said.

"Who?" Chuck replied.

"Your Jaeger." Anna said.

"Striker? Well first off HE was a GUY. Second, he was the best damned jaeger in the service." Chuck bragged. "Fastest Jaeger in the world."

"Faster than Gipsy?" Anna asked.

"A whole lot, Striker had an eleven Kaiju kill count, highest ever." Chuck said proudly. "Too bad he went down in the assault on the breach."

"What happened?"

"He sacrificed himself to destroy two Kaiju so Gipsy could make it to the breach." Chuck said.

"You speak as if these jaegers are people." Anna pointed out.

"Well to the public they were just machines but to their pilots, jaegers were like a third entity." Chuck said. Meanwhile Raleigh was not having much luck outside.

"Damn this snow." He said as he rubbed snowflakes off of his thermal scope. He NEEDED to find something to hunt. Fortune smiled upon him as he spotted a deer in the distance. He smiled as he aimed the rifle carefully. He zoned out all other noises as he focused. He slowly pulled the trigger and with a flash and a bang, the deer fell dead.

"YES!" Raleigh said as he approached his kill. He frowned as he realized he had no idea how he was going to cook it. He could use the heat from Gipsy's reactor but he preferred not to infest the meat with radioactive carcinogens. He sighed and began to gather wood to bring back. While he was collecting wood his mind drifted to Elsa. She was a very beautiful woman but Raleigh knew not to be decieved by looks. He was amazed at her unique abilities to conjur snow and ice. He felt bad for her and couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her running away. She was lucky to have a devoted sister like Anna. The thought of siblings reminded him of his own brother. It may have been a long time ago but Raleigh was still connected to his brother when he died. He felt his fear, his pain, his helplessness,

His death.

Raleigh shuddered at the memory and kept gathering wood. Once he had gotten enough he headed back for Gipsy hoping he would not scorch the inside of the conn-pod. He opened the hatch expecting to see Chuck and Anna making out or something but then he remembered she was engaged.

"Back." He said shivering as he shut the hatch behind him. He let his body soak in the heat. He forgot he carrying a bleeding dead dear.

"AH!" Anna yelped as she latched onto Chuck seeing the dead dear.

"Sorry." She said with red cheeks.

"No problem." Chuck said smiling. "Ah venison is on the menu tonight!"

"Dammit! I just waxed the floor too." Raleigh said noting the blood that had spilled all over the floor. He got to work cleaning it up while Chuck began creating a firepit with the wood.

"I really hope this bucket of bolts doesn't go up when we light a fire in here!" Chuck said.

"She got whacked in the face by a three thousand ton Kaiju, she can handle it!" Raleigh said.

"What about the smoke then wanker?" Chuck asked. Raleigh stopped cleaning, he hadn't even thought about the smoke. It would set of Gipsy's sprinkler systems.

"Dammit." Raleigh said trying to think. He could manually shut off the sprinklers but that still left the problem of the smoke condesing and suffocating them. His face lit up as he grabbed a sheet and headed to the hatch. He opened the hatch and placed the sheet over it. The sheet would stop the wind from outside and let the smoke escape from the inside.

"Ohh nice thinking!" Anna said happily.

"I'm starving, lets cook this thing." Raleigh said as he butchered the deer while Anna looked away in disgust. He and Chuck than hoisted it on top to two sticks to roast it.

"That smells really nice!" Anna said taking a deep whiff.

"Too bad we don't have any sauce or seasoning." Raleigh said as he poked a stick through to see if it was cooked. Seeing the stick go through he smiled as he quickly extinguished the fire. He pulled out his knife and began cutting the dear. He sliced off a think slab for Anna first to be a gentleman.

"Thank you, such a gentleman." She said. "Do you have forks?"

"No, all I got is this knife and you probably don't want to stick this in your mouth." Raleigh said.

"Oh well!" Anna giggled as she grabbed the slab with both hands and began to messily devour it making growls and groans as she tore the meet apart with her teeth. Chuck and Raleigh sat in awe at her. She then proceeded to let out a huge burp.

"Excuse me!" She said blushing.

"Holy shit." Chuck said.

"You must have not been very hungry." Raleigh said.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have better manners but I haven't eaten since last night and I've been doing a lot of running around." Anna said embarassed by her behavior. The three sat and ate their meal exchanging small talk.

"So Princess-" Raleigh said.

"You can call me Anna." She giggled.

"Okay Anna." Raleigh said. "Where did your sister learn to get those powers?"

"Yeah, I gotta get me some of those." Chuck said imagining shooting ice at Raleighs ass.

"To be honest I really don't know. Today was the first time I have really interacted with her in thirteen years." Anna said.

"Thirteen? What was she doing all those years?" Chuck asked.

"She locked herself in her room, she would never tell me why." Anna said sadly.

"_She must have been worried she would hurt her." _Raleigh thought to himself.

"Reminds me of Otachi with that damn acid." Chuck said.

"Only the Queen is much more graceful than Otachi." Raleigh said.

"Who's Otachi?" Anna asked.

"Kaiju, she was a real bitch." Chuck said.

"Tell me about it, I beat her with an oil tanker, broke her tail off, ripped her acid sac off, and she still didn't die. I had to slice her in half to kill her." Raleigh said.

"One ugly bitch, even by Kaiju standards." Chuck said as he stretched and yawned. "Well I could use a good sleep."

"We all can, its been a rough day for everyone." Raleigh said using the blankets to make a makeshift bed for the three of them.

"Prin-" Raleigh began to say.

"Anna." She corrected.

"Sorry, Anna would you like me and Chuck to sleep somewhere else?" Raleigh asked. Anna blushed at his manners.

"Its okay, its not like we are doing anything bad." Anna said. "Besides we could cuddle and warm each other up."

"The day I cuddle with ol Beckett over there will be the day I eat Kaiju shit." Chuck called out. Anna chuckled at what he said.

"But it would be-" Anna began to say until she yawned and the days events took their toll on her. She was out in a matter of seconds. Chuck looked down at her sleeping with a smile on her face. He bent over and picked her up and placed her in a pile of blankets which she quickly snuggled into.

"Awww isn't that just precious?" Raleigh said mocking Chuck.

"You better leave one eye open tonight Beckett." Chuck threatened. He looked back at Anna and sighed. She really was a beautiful sweet girl. If only she wasn't engaged.

"Don't worry about it, there is plenty more women out there." Raleigh said as he laid down.

"And just what are YOU talking about?" Chuck asked.

"You know what I mean." Raleigh said. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"What? I can't look at someone?" Chuck blurted.

"You are also slightly less of an intolerable jackass when she is around." Raleigh said chuckling.

"Ugh, damn you." Chuck said. He had been caught red handed. He faced the other way and fell asleep but not before looking at Anna one last time.

**The next morning.**

Chuck slowly opened his eyes and felt someone leaning against his back.

"I'm gonna kill you Beckett!" He growled as he turned to see Anna snuggled up on his back. Anna opened her eyes and yelped as she realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her eyes. "You were so warm I couldn't help it."

"Its okay." Chuck said lowering his anger while thanking God Raleigh hadn't seen that.

"You ready Hansen?" Raleigh asked as he finished packing away the supplies in the cabinet.

"YOU!" Chuck said shooting up to his feet. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough buddy." Raleigh said with a devious grin on his face. Chuck growled as he walked over to his pilot station and began to hook up. Anna hid her face in shame, she hoped Hans wouldn't be too upset about it. She was cold! Its not like she purposely did that.

"Let's get going." Chuck said as he and Raleigh ignited the drift. After it was complete they felt the triad connection between themselves and Gipsy.

"Alright Anna, where do we-" Raleigh said looking up at the visor.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A little snowman said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Raleigh and Chuck screamed as they swatted at the snowman trying to get him off.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Chuck yelled as Gipsy backed up and tripped over a tree sending the massive jaeger to the ground.

"SHIIT!" Raleigh yelled as Gipsy struck the ground, hard. The earth shook as tons of metal kissed the floor. Anna grunted as she held onto a nearby handle for dear life. Raleigh and Chuck immediately unhooked themselves and ran for the guns.

"Are you two serious? You beat up big monsters but you are scared of little snowmen?" Anna said shocked.

"Snowman aren't supposed to talk or move!" Chuck said as the opened the hatch and ran outside with their rifles aimed.

"Hmm-hmm, oh hey there you guys are!" The snowman said waving his stick hand. Raleigh and Chuck shot several rounds at the little snowman who chuckled in response.

"Ohoho! That tickles he said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raleigh said. How did you kill this thing?

"How about a warm hug?" He said walking over.

"NO! Get away from me!" Chuck yelled kicking the snowman in the head decapttaing it. The head landed right in Anna's arms who was just exiting the jaeger.

"EW!" She yelled throwing the head back at the body. The head landed back on upside down.

"Ow." The snowman said opening his eyes to see everything was upside down. "Why are you all hanging upside down like bats?"

"Here." Anna said fixing the snowmans head.

"Ah there we go!" He said as the world was right side up again. "Lets start over, I'm Olaf."

"Olaf?" Anna said recognizing the snowman her and her sister made all those years ago. "My sisters magic must have brought you to life!'

"I think I'm alive." Olaf said as Chuck plucked off one of his stick arms which proceeded to smack him across the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Chuck yelled as Raleigh held him back.

"Sorry! Reflex." Olaf said. Anna chuckled watching Chuck's face go red with anger.

"Anyway!" Raleigh said. "Do you know where she went?"

"Who her?" Olaf said pointing to Anna. "Shes right there."

"No her sister, the one who made you." Raleigh said realizing this snowman wasn't firing on all eight cylinders.

"Oh her! Yeah I know where she is!" Olaf said.

"Really?" Anna said hopefully.

"Yeah shes somewhere up there!" Olaf said pointing to the mountain range. Raleigh face palmed, this snowman did not have the brains to tell his head from his ass.

"Thanks for nothing!" Chuck yelled as he stomped back to the jaeger.

"Sorry about him, he has a stick up his ass." Raleigh said to Olaf.

"Why would he have a stick up his butt? I have a couple in me but not up my butt." Olaf said confused.

"Nevermind, my names Raleigh." Raleigh said. "That guy over there is Chuck."

"Can I have a warm hug now?" Olaf asked extending his arms.

"Of course!" Anna said picking up the snowman and hugging him tight.

"You like warm stuff?" Raleigh asked surprised.

"Oh yeah! Warm hugs, warm blankets, warm drinks!" Olaf said. Anna and Raleigh looked at each other.

"You wanna tell him?" Raleigh asked.

"No!" Anna said.

"I'm gonna tell him." Raleigh said.

"Don't you dare!" Anna said smacking Raleigh in the back of the head. The poor snowman would melt as soon as this winter was over. Anna hoped her sister could keep him alive somehow.

"Raleigh?" Anna asked.

"Yes?" Raleigh responded.

"Won't he melt inside Gipsy?" Anna asked.

"Shit." Raleigh said. "I guess he could hop on to the shoulder as long as he holds on."

"YAY!" Olaf said as he scurried over to Gipsy's shoulder. "Well aren't you a pretty girl?"

"He is talking to my jaeger." Raleigh said too stunned for words.

"Oh please, you do it all the time." Anna said laughing.

"I do not!" Raleigh said as the crew headed for the jaeger and continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, all was not well. The snow continued to fall and the temperature continued to drop. Most of the residents had been herded into the castle where it was warm. All the visiting royals gathered in a small room and discussed what to do.<p>

"That witch." The Duke of Weselton said. "Must be stopped."

"I agree, her and that damned metal man!" King Pierre added.

"Do you two hear yourselves?" King Polanski shouted. "This is the Queen you are talking about!"

"She has been consorting with the devil!" The Duke yelled. "She has been practicing witchcraft!"

"Even if so, why this grudge against the metal man?" King Dieter yelled.

"Because it killed more people than that blasted monster did!" King Pierre replied.

"They didn't mean to! We would all be dead if that metal man hadn't shown up!" King Polanski replied.

"I'm afraid I agree." Prince Hans said finally speaking.

"Who are you?" King Dieter asked.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans said politely. "I was sent by my brother to represent our kingdom."

"Why do you agree?" King Polanski asked.

"That metal man and the Queen combined could destroy everything!" Hans said. "Our weapons cannot even scratch the metal man and the queen would freeze us!"

"What do you suggest?" Pierre asked.

"I will take a battalion and artillery with me to queen Elsa, I will do my best to convince her but I'm afraid the metal man is just simply too dangerous."

"You do realize what you are doing?" Dieter said. "Taking the lives of two men who saved us."

"It's for the best my lord." Hans said. "I wish there was another way. I truly do."

* * *

><p>"SUUMMMMMMMMMMER!" Olaf yelled as he concluded his song.<p>

"I'm about to throw that damn fluffball to the ground." Chuck said annoyed. Olaf had been singing the whole way about how much he dreamed of seeing summer.

"I thought it was rather nice." Anna said. "He has a nice voice."

"Not a chance in hell!" Chuck replied. Raleigh grinned as the two bickered with each other. Anna was really rubbing off on Chuck. Before, Raleigh couldn't stay in a room with him for more than two minutes without fighting but now the two could actually get along. He did feel bad for Chuck, he could tell he liked Anna. Raleigh had a bad feeling about this guy who proposed immediately. Raleigh was all for love but she barely knows this guy and she wants to spend her life with him?

"Hey you wanna hear a joke?" Olaf asked pressing his face against the visor.

"No." Chuck said trying to keep his cool.

"Knock Knock!" Olaf said.

"I swear." Chuck growled.

"Whose there?" Anna asked.

"Dwayne." Olaf said looking to Chuck waiting for him to respond.

"Come on don't be a party pooper." Anna said nudging Chuck who couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, Dwayne who?" Chuck asked.

"Dwayne the bathtub! I'm dwowning!" Olaf said laughing. Anna and Raleigh chuckled.

"OH THATS IT!" Chuck yelled as he activated Gipsy's plasma caster.

"Oh pretty lights!" Olaf said looking down at the weapon.

"Easy Chuckie." Anna said.

"Don't call me that!" He said as returned the plasmacaster to Gipsy's left hand. "I hate this place."

"Hey Chucky!" Olaf said.

"WHAT?" Chuck yelled finally losing it.

"I don't know if you guys wanna know but there is a big ice castle right over there that is probably where the queen is." Olaf said pointing to a large beautiful ice castle.


End file.
